theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurence Needlemeyer
Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He works at almost every store in the town of Elmore, usually as a cashier. He generally disliked theWatterson family. However, that changed after "The Pizza," where he forgives them for antagonizing him and causing him to quit all his jobs, and they become friends. Larry manages to keep up with all his jobs by "working very hard," but he has been fired on at least one occasion. He used to be called "Lazy Larry" and was the laziest person in Elmore, but the title was stolen byRichard Watterson in the summer of 1983. Appearance Larry typically wears a green shirt, an orange tie, a red badge with a diagonal stripe down the middle, and an orange hat with red and white stripes. He also wears black pants and black shoes. His cheeks are pink with freckles on them. However, throughout the show, he starts to wear other uniforms depending on which jobs he works at. He is incredibly skinny, similar to Rob and Miss Simian. His head is disproportionately large and blocky. While being Lazy Larry, he transforms into a huge block, which connects his head to his torso just like Richard. In Season 1, he had a more rocky texture. From Season 2 and onwards, those textures were removed, and he looks like he is made completely out of origami. Personality Larry is a very hard working and serious person, and can not be fooled easily. He keeps many jobs around Elmore, from being a store clerk to a cashier, and does an admirable job at each of them. Although, on many of these occasions, he is accidentally fired, or is driven to do so by a member of the Watterson family. However, Larry also has a history of laziness, as shown in "The Laziest". It seems he can be a forgiving person, as seen in "The Pizza." He has a girlfriend named Karen, who he has attempted to propose to twice, but failed each time. Jobs Similar to Rocky, Larry works numerous jobs. Laser Video Larry's first job was at Laser Video. He is the cashier of the store, although, he probably got fired after he failed to get repayment of the late fee from the DVD that Gumball and Darwin broke. However in "The Pizza," he is seen working there (although he later quits all his jobs). It is very similar to Ripley 2000 from "The Refund." Elmore Gas Station In "The Spoon," Larry was then seen as a cashier at the Gas Station. He probably got fired from there too after he failed to keep the money of the store safe from the robbery. But then he is later seen working there again in "The Bumpkin." Food N' Stuff Larry worked here as a cashier after getting fired from his previous jobs. He most likely got fired for yelling at a customer as an attempt to get Gumball and Darwin away from him in "The Laziest." This has so far been his longest job he has held. Joyful Burger It is Larry's fourth job and works as a cashier there, and has not yet been fired from there. Probably works a late night shift since Carrie came at night. Shoe Store It is his fifth job and he works as a cashier, as usual. He was seen doing his job there in "The Prank," where Richard wanted to return the shoes he bought originally for Gumball and Darwin (for his prank), but denied the return because there were baked beans contained inside the shoes. Ripley 2000 For his sixth job, he works as a clerk, as he does in his other jobs, in the local video game store. He was first featured working here in "The Refund," when he denies Gumball and Darwin a refund for their computer game. He may have been fired from there as he failed to keep Gumball from getting a refund and abandoned his post. However, in the video "What Dad Would Do for a Sausage Part 1," he is seen working there. He returns to work there in the season 3 episode "The Password" as he is seen there when Richard is destroying it. Fervidus Pizza In "The Job," Larry works for Fervidus Pizza. Larry is Richard's employer, and he fires Richard for eating parts of the pizzas he had to deliver. In "The Pizza," he is works there again, although he later quits. He gets prank called by Nicole in "The Game and delivers a pizza to himself as a consequence. Elmore Shopping He is seen working at Elmore Shopping in "Christmas" as the mall Santa, in a small cabin called "Santa's Grotto." His girlfriend Karen is also seen directly outside of it, dressed as an elf. Pet store Larry is seen working at the pet store in episodes such as "The Origins" and "The Origins: Part Two" where he gives Richard all of the Darwins, and "The Roots." Other Jobs Other jobs that Larry is seen, or mentioned doing is being the police force accountant, an ice cream vendor, a pest controller, a curator at an art museum, and a repairman. He works so many jobs that Elmore's economical structure depends on him, and that if he ever stops working, the whole town would break down. Trivia In "The Finale," it is revealed why he has so many jobs; only to repay damages the Wattersonshave done. * Also in "The Finale," it is revealed Larry has a restraining order on the Wattersons. * Because Larry practically has every job in Elmore, if Larry quit all of his jobs, Elmore's society would collapse. This is seen in "The Pizza." Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (US/UK) * Victor Posta (Hungary, Season 1) * Lehel Kisfalusi (Hungary, Season 2 onwards) * Miklos Kapacsy (Hungary, some Season 2 episodes) * Gyorgy Istvan Gubanyi (Hungary, in "The Law") Gallery Request okeanos core by warfreak1st-d60ednr.jpg TheDVD42.png Lawrence Needle Meyer Watching.png Inside Laser Videos.png TheDVD49.png TheDVD52.png TheDVD54.png TheSpoon8.png LarrysHouse.png TheRefund10.png Tpony3.png RealBruh.png Tnam22.png Law2.png The Saint 69.png The Saint 70.png The Saint 71.png Tawog wiki p3.png Tawog wiki p6.png Tawog wiki p7.png The Oracle 70.png TheLoophole13.png Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:CGI Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:FanFiction